flamethrowers_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Glory
Biography *'Name' : Glory * Debut : Chapter 1 * Affiliations : FlameThrowers * Occupations : Leader of the FlameThrowers * Alias : Glory * Epithet : "FlameThrower Glory" * Age : Chapter One (17) * Chapter Twenty One (18) * Birthday : November 26, 1993 * Height : (5'10) * Weight : 150 lbs * Hair Color : Dark Brown * Skin Color : Brown * Eye Color : Brown * Race : Human * Planet : Earth * Signature Attack : "Mach Five" Glory 'wasn't one of the "cool kids" in high school but he always had his friends with him and by his side, and none of them ever cared about status amongst others, they simply went with the flow of life which eventually had them staring in the face of a being from a different planet. The being's name was 'Rentrinquilla aka "Star'"' and she came to earth to compete in the "Universe Tournament" along with other aliens that were landing on earth that same night. Glory and his friends at first were shocked at what was happening, but it wasn't until another alien emerged and began attacking Glory, then everything got real, really fast.. When Glory reaches the Universe Tournament arena he meets the man who calls himself Almighty, and Almighty is the person responsible for starting the universe tournament. Glory also learns Almighty's plans to destroy every losers home planet and this makes Glory angry because he sees Almighty as someone with no regard for the lives of others, so right after meeting him Glory tells Almighty he is going to stop the tournament and defeat Almighty!!! After challenging Almighty for the first time and getting wrecked, Glory realizes he's gonna need help to defeat him so now he is putting together a team that'll help him save earth, and he calls this team the FlameThrowers. Universe Tournament Arc - Everything starts with Glory and his two friends Nicholas and Chris, they're at "The Valley" chilling and smoking when out of nowhere alien ships start to rain from the sky. Glory had no idea what to expect but one of the ships land close to Glory and his friends and out comes Rentrinquilla, a lefosan girl looking for something called the Universe Tournament. Meanwhile, another alien lands close to Glory, his friends, and Rentrinquilla, but all this alien wants to do is kill Glory and the others. - The Alien badly injures Glory which makes Rentrinquilla "Star" give Glory a vile that she claims will make him better. Glory drinks the vile, becomes stronger and beats the hostile alien. Glory is badly injured from the fight so the next thing they want to do is go to the local ER to get Glory checked out. Once they reach the ER they go inside and it's completely vacant. Glory and the others then encounter a wolf like alien that has similar intentions as the other hostile alien, but Star decides she'll take care of him after sensing Glory being afraid of the wolf creature. Red Flower Arc - A few months after the Universe Tournament, a man named Boskin Adamanker comes to Earth in search of "FlameThrower Glory", the being who defeated Almighty.... Welko Arc A little over a year has passed since the Universe Tournament. The FlameThrowers have been living in Glory's parents house in Bowie, MD. Glory and Star had a baby and we are introduced to the newest member of the FlameThrowers Rozellin Quilla Glory... Major Battles * Kelvin : (Defeated with Dolfin) Chapter 7 * Chor'von : (Defeated with Dolfin) Chapter 8 '' * '''Almighty '(Defeated with FlameThrowers) Chapter 19 * Boskin (Defeated) Red Flower Family * Rentrinquilla Akihiro ; "Girlfriend" * Rozellin Quilla Glory ; Daughter Biography Cards Category:FlameThrowers Category:Universe Tournament Category:Human Category:Welko Arc Category:Red Flower Category:GVLVXYTEVMX